parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Muppets (Engines) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Edward as Kermit the Frog - (Kermit the Frog's voice suits Edward) *Emily as Miss Piggy - (Emily and Miss Piggy are both beautiful) *James as Fozzie Bear - (James and Fozzie Bear are both vain and splendid) *Thomas as The Great Gonzo - (Thomas and The Great Gonzo are both wear blue and cheeky) *Percy as Rizzo the Rat - (Percy is Thomas' best friend, just like Rizzo the Rat is The Great Gonzo's best friend) *Molly as Ma Bear - (Molly and Ma Bear are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Diesel as K. Edgar Singer - (Diesel and K. Edgar Singer are both the main villains) *Dennis as Rentro - (Dennis and Rentro are both lazy) *Toby as Rowlf the Dog - (Toby and Rowlf the Dog are both wear brown) *Duck as Martin - (Martin's voice suits Duck) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Janice *Sir Handel as Zoot - (Sir Handel and Zoot are both wear blue) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Teeth *Duncan as Animal - (Duncan and Animal are both stubborn) *Stanley as The Snowman - (Stanley and The Snowman are both wear white) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scooter *Gordon as Sam the Eagle - (Gordon and Sam the Eagle are both wear blue, pompous, and proud) *Henry as The Swedish Chef - (Henry and The Swedish Chef are both wise, kind, and funny) *Whiff as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - (Whiff and Dr. Busen Honeydew are both wear glasses) *Toad as Beaker *Donald and Douglas as Statler and Waldorf - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Statler and Waldorf are) *Bertie as Robin the Frog *Oliver as Floyd Pepper - (Oliver and Floyd Pepper are both western) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lew Zealand *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pepe the King Prawn *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Marvin Suggs *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Annie Sue *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Link Hogthrob *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nigel *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Clifford *S.C.Ruffey as Crazy Harry - (S.C.Ruffey and Crazy Harry are both gone insane) *Fergus as Mahna Mahna *Annie and Clarabel as The Snowths - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like The Snowths are) *Rosie as Camilla the Chicken - (Rosie and Camilla the Chicken are both relationships with Thomas and The Great Gonzo) *Spencer as The Newsman - (The Newsman's voice suits Spencer) *Mavis as Jill *Den as Gil *Dart as Bill *BoCo as Beauregard - (BoCo and Beauregard are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Hector as Sweetums - (Hector and Sweetums are both gigantic and scary) *Duke as Pops - (Duke and Pops are both old) *Bill and Ben as Andy and Randy Pig - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Andy and Randy Pig are) *Billy as Bean Bunny - (Billy and Bean Bunny are both silly and named begins with the letter 'B') *Lady as Foo-Foo - (Lady and Foo-Foo are both little) *Neville as Ubergonzo *Smudger as Uncle Deadly - (Smudger and Uncle Deadly are both evil and mean to Edward and Kermit the Frog) *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Walter - (Willy and Walter are both named begins with the letter 'W') *George as Snake Walker - (George and Snake Walker are both evil) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Black Dog *Bulstrode as Blind Pew - (Bulstrode and Blind Pew are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Arry as Mad Monty *Bert as Clueless Morgan *Splatter as Angel Marie *Dodge as Calico *Bulgy as Bad Polly - (Bulgy and Bad Polly are both evil and wear red) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Long John Silver - (Cerberus and Long John Silver are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Edward and Kermit the Frog) *D261 as Doc Hopper - (D261 and Doc Hopper are both evil and only made one appearence) *Paxton as Max - (Paxton and Max are both have the same word "ax" in the middle of their names) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Jim Hawkins *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ebenezer Scrooge *Diesel 10 as Tex Richman - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Skarloey as Gary *Madge as Mary - (Madge and Mary are both have names starting with "Ma") *Mike as Mr. Applegate *Troublesome Trucks as Doc Hopper's Minions, Pirates, and Muppets *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Big Bird *Micheal Palin (from Micheal Palin's Great Railway Journey) as Jim Henson Gallery EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Kermit the Frog Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Miss Piggy TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Fozzie Bear ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as The Great Gonzo ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Rizzo the Rat Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Ma Bear TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as K. Edgar Singer Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Rentro Mavis43.png|Toby as Rowlf the Dog TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Martin Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Janice Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Zoot Johnny.png|Johnny as Dr. Teeth Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Animal Stanley.jpg|Stanley as The Snowman Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Scooter WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Sam the Eagle TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as The Swedish Chef Whiff.png|Whiff as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Escape62.png|Toad as Beaker Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Statler and Waldorf Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Robbin the Frog Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Floyd Pepper Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Lew Zealand Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Pepe the King Prawn Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Marvin Suggs Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Annie Sue Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Link Hogthrob Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Nigel Jason..png|Jason as Clifford Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Crazy Harry Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Mahna Mahna Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as The Snowths Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Camilla the Chicken Spencer.png|Spencer as The Newsman Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Jill MrDen.png|Den as Gil MrDart.png|Dart as Bill WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Beauregard HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Sweetums Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Pops Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Andy and Randy Pig Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Bean Bunny ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Foo-Foo Neville.png|Neville as Ubergonzo Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Uncle Deadly Willy (Truck).jpg|Willy as Walter GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Snake Walker TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Black Dog Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Blind Pew IronArryModel.png|Arry as Mad Monty IronBertModel.png|Bert as Clueless Morgan ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter as Angel Marie ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge as Calico Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Bad Polly The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Long John Silver MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Doc Hopper Paxton.png|Paxton as Max Quarantine36.png|Ten Cents as Jim Hawkins Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Ebenezer Scrooge ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Tex Richman Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Gary Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Mary Mike (TTTE).png|Mike as Mr. Applegate TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Doc Hopper's Minions, Pirates, and Muppets Top Hat (TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Big Bird 2011-02-11-MichaelPalinserious3.jpg|Michael Palin as Jim Henson Category:Daniel Pineda